twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/I am the first one to write a Review on BD - Part Movie reviews
So I have written the first ever review on Breaking Dawn - Part 2 and boy I had a lot to say, I am not yet finished with it, i still have a lot more to add on that. So If you want, you can read it, click here to read it and I should warn you, there are some spoilers in it. So enjoy reading. Or you can read this: 'WARNING SPOILERS' 'WARNING SPOILERS' 'WARNING SPOILERS' Well, the movie start off when Bella wakes up from her Transformation into a vampire and she see's everything from her perspective as a vampire. Edward was the first thing she saw with her newborn vision, then they go all romantic on each other, which was so so nice to see. Then Bella hurts Edward not intentiallly. Then Edward mentions her thirst which sets off her throat to be in flames, she and Edward run out of the window and then they are running at full speed, which is totally awesome, seeing Bella like that. Then Bella switches to her predator personality and when she gets a wif of human blood in the air, she starts to hunt the human which was totally epic and totally wired seeing Bella like that. Then Edward stops her and she jumps off a cliff and Edward smiles which was just has heart stopping as normal. When they reach home Jacob then meets Bella for the first time since her transformation into something he hates the most (a vampire) finally accepts that Bella was Edwards and they have some interaction before Bella meeting Renesmee. I found that so let me think so great that I have no more words to say about it. Then all the action starts Jacob then tells Bella that he imprinted Renesmee and calls her "Nessie" which in my point of view is horrible, I do believe in what Bella has done was right and at the same time wrong. But Jacob trying to explain what had happened and Seth gets hurt which broke my heart to see, for Bella to do that and apologise which was rightful .Then all of a sudden the movie clicks off with a hitch. Bella and Edward are shown their new house and which Esme, Alice, Emmett and Carlisle built for them and they have a passionate night in it and they come back when Emmett said something very funny and in which I thought that was so checky for him to say that. Then the movie is off at full speed after that. Sue is cooking the Christmas dinner while the others are ready to open their chritmas presents open, Edward and Bella give charlie his (You have to find out what it is), then Jacob gives Renesmee's herself (You have to find out what it is) and then Seth and Leah are told to stop eating while this happens. Then Sue and Charlie get all (SPOILER) and in which you have to find out for yourself. But saying that, Charlie and Sue are destined to live with each other for the rest of their lives and I am wondering if they will end up being married and leaves Bella and Leah step sisters. Then Leah will have to like Bella, which is going to be an awesome sight to see, if they did one more movie. Jacob and Bella are finally at equal levels. Irina finally made her appearance (crazy pycho) then saw Renesmee with Bella and Jacob which finally made by face run cold, because I knew what she had done, she needed to dop the Cullen's into the homicidal people (The Volturi) and then Alice and Jasper has gone and then the Cullen's start to look for witnesses to see Renesmee grow and develop all the way to what is seen the trailer. I was like so excited to see that finally, but at the same time not wanting the movie to stop. Then they all get shock of to see the Romanian Coven all high and mighty and wanting a battle to kill the Volturi forever. I am so in aw in them, I want the eradicated. They are psyco. Then the battles was like what is in the books, Seth, Leah, Carlisle, Aro, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Toshiro and other vampires got killed which was like a horrible thing to see that even happening. To watch Seth, Leah and Carlisle get killed that was the most tragic thing I saw in my life, then that was just Alice's vision and some more action happens there. For this to be even to happen it was like the most gut wrenching seen of the entire movie. It showed for what I had in mind for the Battle scene and it was perfect and I like the way they filmed it. Renesmee was on Jacob's back which I found epic, but then all of a sudden Seth dies and Leach tells Jacob about and Jacob started to slow down and then Leah saw Esme in trouble she helped her but ended up getting herself killed in the process. She was killed when Benjamin made a huge cassim in the battle field in which almost engolfed Edward and I was at the egde of my seat for Edward to make it. Bella almost got herself killed and Alice was all crazy when Jasper got killed I forgot to add. I was like on the verge of crying it was so tragic. Then Aro, Caius and Marcus got what they deserved to be killed and eradicated along with their (witch twins) Alec and Jane. I felt so proud of Bella, Edward, Alice and the rest of the vampires. Jacob and Renesmee made it out, then all of a sudden Aro had seen his future otherwise to choose another path, Aro speaks his mind then all the Volturi, Volturi's guards and witnesses go quickly and Aro goes but looks at Bella and says "Such a prize" that was the most hightened quote. I am like so happy for all to make it. I saw so many tragic things happen it Alice's vision then everyone goes and The Romanian Coven have a hissy fit because they didn't get their own way. Bella, Jacob, Edward, Renesmee and the Cullen's can live in peace. Alice see's a vision of Renesmee when she is older with Jacob with her but with her parents as well. I bet Edward is going to have his hands full when Renesmee is going to be old enough to start dating. Then the movie ended with Edward and Bella in the meadow and Bella finally lets Edward in her head and Edward asks can she do it again, that was nice for her to finally do it, Edward knows how much in love Bella is in love with him. Then the credits come on with a twist. That is my review I hoped you like it. Category:Blog posts